


Make Your Own Fun

by Brate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Humor, Pre-Series, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate
Summary: Who needs a reason to celebrate?





	Make Your Own Fun

Sam's peaceful slumber was interrupted by his big brother pouncing on him. "Lemme alone," Sam groaned. "It's Saturday and Dad said no training."

"Get up…it's a holiday."

"No it isn't."

" _Get up_." Dean tugged Sam out of bed. "Here, you need to put this on."

Dean thrust a top hat at Sam—it had a green glittery four-leaf-clover on the front of it. 

Sam eyed it dubiously. "You know Dad's gonna kick your ass if you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk. Come on." Dean pouted.

Sam sighed and put on the hat. He was sure he looked ridiculous, but the goofy grin on Dean's face was worth it. He just had time to slip on a pair of jeans before he was pushed outside barefoot.

Lined up along the "flowerbeds" were vertical canisters: rockets. 

"Those are for later tonight," Dean announced. "First we need to hide the eggs so the neighbor's dog can find them."

Sam stared.

"I'm not drunk, I swear."

They ran around the rest of the day hanging ornaments on bushes, carving pumpkins—okay, watermelons—with Dean's knife, hanging flags in front of the house, eating turkey sandwiches, and digging a heart-shaped hole. He guessed Dean had raided the clearance bin of the local party store.

After dusk, they lay on their backs and watched the colors burst in the sky above. 

Sam turned his head and looked over at Dean. "Happy Winchester Day, Dean."

"Happy Winchester Day, Sammy."


End file.
